Blood Rose
by Terance Smith
Summary: Pierce is turned into a vampire due to certain events and later stumbles upon a waging war between the vamps, werewolves, and slayers along with the alliances they've forged. How will this war affect the world? Please read and review.
1. The beginning

The darkness of the night engulfed the two of them. Pierce thought it was unnerving the way the boy stared at him as if he were some sort of delectable meal. He also swore he heard the boy's stomach rumble. The boy opened his mouth revealing a large set of sharp fangs.

The silence was overbearing. Pierce could stand in awe of the vampire who looked to be about 16-old, barely a year older than he was. He was paler than a blank sheet of paper. His dark black hair came down to where his nose was, but was brushed back enough to see his eyes which were startling to Pierce. They were blood red with small traces of black around the edges. He must have been crazy too because it was only about 42 degrees outside and he was only wearing a black t-shirt and black shorts. Pierce assumed that he was a fan of the Batman movies because his shirt had a picture of the Joker with the words, 'Why so serious', written across it (which was ironic considering the situation and the cold silence).

"So…" the boy said awkwardly, "my name is Damien. What's yours?"

Pierce was overtaken by fear. The first time he tried to answer the question it came out as, "M-m-m-my n-n-n-name is P-P-Pierce."

The vampire could not understand this at all and proceeded to respond with a, "What?"

The second time Pierce answered it was a little bit better. The only problem though was that he meant for it to come out manlier instead of in the tiny unintelligible squeak it did come out in. _One more try _he thought to himself. "My name is Pierce." Pierce was African-American with some Puerto Rican in him and had light colored skin. He had short black hair (bald-fade style) and seemed to be very skinny, but you couldn't tell unless he took his shirt off that he had a variety of highly developed muscles. He wore a plain white t-shirt that was covered in dirt and blue jeans that were too big for him. "May I ask what you want from me?" In his mind he thought _God_ _please don't let it be blood_.

Damien smiled. He didn't have mind reading abilities (which some vampires did) and he didn't need them to know what Pierce was thinking. _Humans are so stereotypical. They think every vampire they encounter wants to suck their blood or kill them _he thought to himself. "I came here to re-

Before he could finish his sentence he was interrupted by an abrupt growling sound so loud that it shook the earth beneath them. Then the sound of heavy footsteps came running towards them.

With lightening speed Damien moved closer to Pierce as if trying to protect him from whatever was coming, but Pierce was pretty sure this was just an excuse to get close enough to drink his blood. Pierce then realized something. For the first time since he'd encountered Damien he realized that the vampire had not come alone. To his right and left there were two female vampires who he was pretty sure hadn't been there before. In total there were now three vampires acting as a wall of protection their backs facing him. The girl to his left was about 14-years old. She had long wavy light brown hair that came down to the middle of her back, was very thin, and had extremely pale skin. The one to his right had straight brown hair that was shoulder length and had a little bit darker skin than the other girl due to her Hispanic heritage. Compared to the other girl she was short, but they looked to be about the same age.

"Who are you guys?" Pierce asked.

"I'm Damien, the girl on your left is Megan, and the girl on your right is Alexandria. We're all vampires." he said.

_No shit. And that's not what I meant _Pierce thought to himself.

Now the once distant footsteps were so close and loud that the sound could have made a persons ears bleed. Then it happened. A dark towering figure appeared before them snarling at the presence of the vampires. The only thing Pierce could refer to the creature as was "it". "It" had an extremely tan face that was scrunched up giving Pierce the feeling that it was angry. Long black hair flowed from its head ending at its elbows. Large eyes black as pitch and sharp pointy teeth like razor blades. As it walked closer Pierce realized it had no shirt exposing its huge rippling muscles and a plethora of scars upon its chest.

It looked straight at Pierce with hunger in its eyes. At the moment the beast had laid its eyes on Pierce the vampires became very cautious. "He's with us!" the vampire named Megan yelled protectively. She bared her teeth which were as white as her skin. The monstrous creature disregarded her and continued forward with ease. She began making a growling sound that would have made the most dangerous and fierce animals run with their tails between their legs. If Pierce hadn't been so scared that this ferocious looking creature was about to kill him he would have thought it awesome that that all these amazing things were happening to him.

Pierce began backing up and once far enough for him to make a clean getaway (or so he thought) he broke into a sprint. The beast growled deeply as it noticed Pierce escaping. It bent its knees and jumped twenty feet into the air landing right in front of Pierce. "Where do you think your going little vampire?" the beast's voice was deep and full of malice. As it opened its mouth Pierce could see its large mess of teeth. Each was just as sharp as the next. They were a tinted yellow and covered in blood as if it had just eaten something that was alive.

"I-I'm not a vampire," stuttered Pierce, "I'm just an ordinary human and you guys aren't real. This is just a dream."

"I am sorry to inform you of this tiny human, but I am very real." He said while grabbing the collar of Pierce's shirt and lifting him off the ground. He raised his hand, which had very sharp claws, to Pierce's face and then lowered it to his rib cage. He then dug them in individually.

Pierce gasped with pain. "Please don't kill me. I haven't done anything wrong. I don't even know those vampires. And I'm sure you've heard it a thousand times before, but I really don't taste that good, so please don't eat me." he pleaded. The creature dug its claws deeper and deeper into Pierce's ribs. He let out an incredible gasp of air and a small high pitched sound. At that moment he realized that for some reason he couldn't scream. "Why are you doing this?" he whispered.

"I'm pretty sure I don't have to tell a bug like you why I'm doing this." he growled.

Pierce turned his head to the vampires who were to afraid to do anything that had the possibility of making the situation worse and with his last breath of air said, "Help me." Blood was pouring out of his body non-stop and his eyes began to grow heavy. Then with a bit of reluctance he slipped into an unconscious state.

Though Pierce was unconscious and was continually losing inhuman amounts of blood the creature took much pleasure in making him suffer more than he already had. The beast dug its claws even deeper into Pierces ribs and tore out a huge chunk of flesh and dropped it into his mouth. "Humans are so fragile." The creature said swallowing the raw flesh in his mouth and started to cackle loudly. He dropped Pierce to the ground in his own pool of blood. His laughter continued now louder than ever. It was like the bass version of nails scraping against a chalkboard. "So, who is next?" he said this with a hint of cockiness.

The vampire troupe was still shaken by what had happened, but had forgotten about it by when the creature began to taunt them by beckoning them by waving his hand. One of them under their breaths muttered the words, "I hate werewolves. They're so psychotic." They all acted at the same time. They displayed speed unlike any creature known to man.

The werewolf braced itself for impact, closing its eyes and shielding itself with its humongous arms. He waited. Nothing happened. He lowered his guard. He became overcome by rage. Not only had the vampires escaped, but to make things worse they took with them Pierce, who he had intended to eat for his next meal. Failure fell down hard upon him. Not in the form of disgrace though. His failure manifested itself as anger and hatred. These feelings began to swell inside him restlessly and infuriated he howled at the moonless sky.


	2. The Boy Who Cried Werewolf

Wow. I can't believe I'm really going to continue this story after a year of letting it rot on this website. Anyway recapping the last chapter you were introduced to a character named Pierce, who is attacked by a werewolf…wow that's pretty much all that happens. Well anyways…this chapter picks up pretty much where I left off. Enjoy.

Peirce woke up in a cold sweat. He sat in his bed frantically looking around. Nothing but the dark of his room surrounded him. The only sound that could be heard was the sound of him hyperventilating. He lifted up his shirt and looked at his chest. No wound. "What the hell?" he whispered to himself. Peirce tried to recollect the events of what seemed like dream. That morning he sat in the dining room next to, his younger sister, Jordan eating cornflakes for breakfast.

"What's got you all freaked out?" She asked.

"What are you talking about? I'm not freaked about anything." He attempted to reply as casually as possible.

"Peirce, I know you. I can tell just by looking at your eyes that something's scaring you. What is it?" As much as Peirce didn't want to sound like a little bitch crying about a nightmare, he told Jordan anyways. When he was finished she ad an awkwardly smug look on her face. She snickered. "Really? Vampires and Werewolves? I mean out of all the things you could have had nightmares about." Her comments were obviously irritating Peirce. The way he saw it, she was making fun of him.

"It's not funny! You're afraid of tons of stuff." Peirce said.

"Yeah, stuff like Michael Myers, Freddy Krueger, and Jason. But you," she began laughing wildly and almost couldn't finish her sentence…almost, "you're afraid of Edward Cullen and those other twitards!"

Peirce sighed and finished his cereal in silence, while Jordan decided to continue making crude jokes at her brother's expense. He got up from the table grabbed his backpack and headed out the door to his bus stop without another word to her.

"HAHA! Stuff like Michael Myers, Freddy Krueger, and Jason. But you," Gabriel began laughing wildly and almost couldn't finish his sentence…almost, "you're afraid of Kristen Stewart's bad acting and her twitarded friends!" Different wording, same hurt pride. Peirce was picking up that maybe he should stop telling people about his dream. He looked down out of shame.

Terance wasn't as amused as Gabriel. "Hey man, it's nothing to be ashamed of. Embarrassed maybe, but not ashamed. At least you have dreams. Every time I close my eyes to sleep, everything just goes black for hours." He said attempting to restore Pierce's shattered pride.

Gabriel, being sarcastic as always, retorted, "Dude, that's kind of what's supposed to happen when you close you eyes. Terance and Pierce both sighed.

"Guys, you don't understand. It felt so real. Even the pain." Pierce grasped his chest. The bell rang for them to go to class.

"Everything will be alright man. Just go to class and we'll talk about it later." Gabriel said taking a serious turn.

Once Peirce got to class he noticed that there was a girl sitting in his seat. He tapped her on the shoulder. When she turned around he gasped. "Hello Peirce." Megan said smiling.


End file.
